Always Find the Sun
by Team7Extra
Summary: On Emmas wedding day there were several key friends missing from her important day. ** I changed the wedding details around to how I thought it should have gone.


I changed some of the details of the wedding, to fit it around what I wanted to do with this story. I just thought there were some important people missing from the wedding. :) Hope you like it. Words in Italics are words from the show.

Its not the fact that this day is here, but the fact that she is here for it. And with her other half. It feels like a century since they were worried if they would ever see their daughter again without the terror of the Evil Queen hanging over their heads. But they did, and now the same Evil Queen is here with them on this special day. Didn't see that one coming.

They had put off the Black Fairy for the moment and were simply trying to enjoy the rest of the happy day together. Regina and Zelena had been working together with the Hatter and were able to set up a surprise for Emma. And it had worked. Snow had been keeping her busy with putting on her dress and hair piece while Charming had gone to inform Hook, no, Killian that everything had worked. And then Regina and Snow had given Emma her surprise. Thinking back on it Snow couldn't hold back a chuckle, which in turn made Charming look at her out of the corner of his eyes. Squeezing her hand, and turning back to watch Emma and Hook he asked with a smile.

"What's so funny? Have you finally realized that your son in-law is going to be a pirate?" He looked at her again his smile changing into a small smirk. She hit him lightly with her elbow.

"No! I'm thinking of earlier, when Emma greeted her special guests." Charming gave a smile at that. He hadn't been there but he could just imagine how it went.

"How surprised was she?" Snow looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"How surprised would you be?' He chuckled.

"Fair point." With that he turned his attention back to the ceremony going on.

Snow thought back to the moment Emma got her surprise. She had been just helping Emma pin her hair up when Regina had slipped into the room.

"Knock, knock. Is everything coming along." Regina said turning to close the door behind her. Once it was shut she turned and paused. Snow and Emma looked at her.

"What is it all too much." Emma asked looking down at the dress in sudden panic and worry. Even without Snow glaring at her the way she was Regina would have had the same response. So with rushed assurance she calmed Emma.

"No no, Emma you look . . ." Regina paused for a moment to find the right word. ". . . like a princess. Which I guess is fitting in your circumstance." Emma tilted her head and monotoned,

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Snow just grinned, and Emma's mouth turned into a small smile.

"Thanks, Regina. And thanks for helping set this all up. It really is beautiful." Regina just nodded her head in acceptance of the thanks. And then she spoke.

"Well I have one more gift for you." When Emma gave her a glare she amended that statement. "Actually to be fair it's from Zelena and Jefferson as well." Emma's glare slipped off her face and she looked confused.

"Jefferson? What would it take to need his help. I didn't evan know he was still here. I thought he stayed in the Enchanted Forest after Mom set off the third curse?" Regina had an answer for that.

"Grace wanted to finish schooling so she wanted to stay near Snow in the Forest so Snow could continue to teach her. So Jefferson stayed in the castle with the others. So they were there when the curse hit." Emma nodded at that, and didn't question it further so Regina went on. "And as for what it would take can I bring it in?" Emma and Snow looked at each other, Snow smiled so Emma looked back to Regina and gave a nod. Regina turned back to the door opened it, and then stuck her head out. "You can come in now."

Emma started to ask,"Who can come in . . . " and stopped before she finished her question because all of a sudden she was encased in surprisingly strong arms.

"Emma how are you? Well, I guess you'd be good, after all it is your wedding day. Congrats by the way! How'd he propose? Was it on the ship, oh, or was it in the building that has the magic music box? Either way I bet it was romantic! It was romantic wasn't it?" And then the voice was cut off and the arms surrounding Emma were pulled off of her. Emma simply stared at the group of four that were in front of her.

"Anna, be careful! She's all dressed up, you don't want to ruin the dress do you?" Anna gave a quick shake of the head. "I knew I should have had Kristoff hold on to you when we came in."

"Hey! I don't want that job." Kristoff yelped with a slightly exasperated face.

"Elsa?" Elsa turned from scolding Anna at the sound of Emma's voice.

"Hello Emma." And then she moved over to give her best friend a hug. "Congratulations on finally finding your happy ending with the pirate." Emma gave a laugh at that, and simply squeezed Elsa tighter. She had missed her friends dearly. As Elsa and Emma separated they both turned to look at Anna and Kristoff that were now arguing about how Kristoff shouldn't ever be upset to hold his wife even it it was just to hold her back. Elsa watched the scene with a tired but happy look on her face. And Emma noticed then that Anna was slightly umm, larger, than she last saw her. With a smile Emma called to Anna, stopping the argument.

"I guess congrats are in order for you as well." Anna smiled and Kristoff wrapped his arm around her.

"Is it that obvious?" Anna asked with a small grin, placing her hand upon her belly. Emma just laughed.

"Not really we've just been dealing with several new babies around here. Plus I was pregnant myself once you know." Emma said with fondness. Turning back to Elsa she asked, "How did you get here? And how did you know about the wedding?"

Elsa gave a smile and answered, "Its thanks to Regina and someone named, uh, Jefferson was it?" This last bit was directed at Regina who had stood back and just watched the reunion. She gave a nod to Elsas question. "Anyway there was a hat involved, something about how as long as there is magic here the hat can get to this realm. We missed you guys and wanted to see you to congratulate you on your wedding. And don't worry Regina already explained about the Black Fairy to us. Thats part of the reason that we are seeing you right. now. Before the ceremony, I mean. We are gonna leave right afterwards." At this Elsa, and Anna looked slightly guilty. Emma noticed this and surprised them with what she said.

"Good." Elsa look ready to apologize, and Emma stopped her by laying her had on her arm. "Your kingdom just got their Queen back. You can't leave them again, especially fighting a battle that isn't yours to fight. Plus Anna needs to be home where it's safe." Anna gave a sound of protest at that, while Kristoff gave a look of thanks and relief over her head. Elsa still looked upset but less so than before. Regina looked at her watch quick and got the Arendellers attention.

"We got to get you guys to your seats. We need to get the seats closest to the door so if you Black Fairy tries something you can get away a quickly as possible." With that Elsa, Anna, and even Kristoff gave her another hug, and with promises of seeing each other again walked out the door with smiles. After they left Emma finally turned her attention to the fourth person who had come in. Who was currently in conversation with her mother.

"Ruby?" At the sound of Emma's voice Ruby turned to look at her.

"Ya, know," started Ruby as she walked over to Emma. "I always figured as your godmother it would be my job to threaten all men who try to court you. But from what I just heard from Snow, the pirate has already proved his worth." At that she stopped in front of Emma, and noticed the confused look on her face. "What, what did I say? Look I wasn't gonna bite him or anything just maybe growl or-"

"Godmother?" Ruby came to a halt. And with a sheepish face looked to Snow who was sporting a very similar look.

"Did I forget to tell you Emma? When your father and I found out you were pregnant we made Ruby your godmother." Snow explained with a hot blush covering her face. Ruby who was already past the slight embarrassment looked nervously to Emma.

"Are you upset? I mean your godmother is a-"

"Close friend? Other than the fact that your my age I think its pretty cool. What other girl can say her godparent can turn into a wolf?" At this Ruby looked relieved and finally pulled Emma into a hug, with Snow just looking on with a smile. After she pulled away she looked Emma up and down.

"I like the dress." Emma looked down with a small blush.

"Uh, thanks." Emma looked back up and looked around. "Wait, where's Dorothy? I figured you would bring her to meet Granny." Ruby looked slightly wistful at that idea.

"I'd love to, but she's doesn't want to panic the munchkins by leaving them alone. Plus she doesn't know you and didn't want to crash your special day."

Emma was very touched by this gesture, and it showed in her face. She grabbed Rubys hands in hers gave her an order.

"Well next time you are to bring her along. I want to meet the woman that went up against Zelena for my godmother." Ruby smiled, and nodded her head. Regina gave a small cough then and the woman all looked at her.

"Sorry, Ms. Lucus but it's time to find our seats." Ruby let go of Emma's hands, moved over to give Snow another hug and walked out the door with Regina who gave Emma a smile as she closed the door.

Snow smiled. It really had been nice to surprise Emma with her friends, and it was so nice to see Ruby again as well. With that thought Snow turned her head to where they were sitting. Elsa was watching the service with a large smile on her face that Snow had only seen once before when she had just been reunited with Anna a couple months ago. To her left Anna was crying, Snow thought it was probably the hormones, but from the little bit shes known Anna, she knew that Anna tends to get over excited for things. To her amusement Kristoff had a panicked look upon his face as he tried to silently quiet his wife. She then turned her head to Ruby. It was nice to see Granny with her granddaughter again.

Charming laughed lightly drawing her attention. He was looking at Neil who was currently trying to suck on Snows dress sleeve. She smiled looking at her son, he had been trying to get a good grip on her dress the whole ceremony. Charming had given Emma away, while Snow held onto her son, watching with tears in her eyes. Snow was happy that her baby boy got to be present at her baby girls wedding. Though to be honest she was happy that her baby girl got be present at her own wedding, what with the Black Fairy breathing down their necks.

After giving Neil a new chew toy in the form of David, Snow looks around the room fully and watches all the people that had helped to make this day possible in some way or form. Henry, her beautiful grandson who had brought her little girl to her. Regina, who despite all odds ended up becoming the family to her that Snow had always wished as a teen. They were her family and now they would become Killians as well. It would be good for him she thought. His brother hadn't wanted to abandon his crew when they had sent a message to him through the hat, but he wished them to give Killian his best, and said he would visit soon to meet his new sister properly.

Snow looked to her dwarves, Leroy noticed her looking and sent a large grin in her direction which she returned. Granny and Ruby who were holding hands to Marco and Blue who were watching the ceremony, Blue looking much better than she had been, after being stuck with the Black Fairy in the mines. Snow smirked and elbowed Charming, nodding her head in Henrys direction. Violet was watching Henry more than she was watching her service.

"Give it a few years Snow." He whispered to her. Snow gave him a blank look.

"I wasn't thinking anything." David just gave her a look and turned away. Her attention turned to Zelena who was holding baby Robyn in her arms. It still surprised Snow that Zelena willingly gave up her magic to help them. But maybe it truly proved that Zelena was no longer the woman who had tried to take her son from her. Near Zelena was Belle and surprisingly Gideon, who had been nervous about coming to the wedding of the person he had kept trying to kill, stollen heart or not. Belle leaning on his shoulder with her arms winding through his. They looked happy to be together, but Snow noticed the Belle had that look on her face that she has a lot of the time when she was worried about Gold. Snow hoped that someday that wouldn't be a familiar face.

Tinkerbell and Whale were sitting next to each other she noticed with surprise. Snow almost wanted to point it out to Charming but knew that he'd get upset that she was pointing at Whale. Mr. Smee was sitting near them. He was the only one Killian invited himself. He had said that Smee had been his only friend during much of his life. With a start she noticed Lilly was near the back close to the door. She knew Emma wasn't sure about sending her an invitation, but Killain had told her to at least extend an olive branch so at least she would know she tried. Snow really wanted to speak to Lilly to learn more on what Emma had been like as a kid, but knew that neither of the dragons were at all happy with her. She would make a point to stay away from Lilly the rest of the night to not upset her and ruin Emma's day.

Near Lilly she saw Jefferson and Grace. Snow knew Jefferson needed to be close to exit so he would be able to get Ruby, and the Arendellers home safely, and to keep Grace near him for when the curse hit later that night.

" _Are you ready to recite your vows?_ " Archie said catching Snows attention. But before she could turn her attention back to her daughter someone standing in the shadow of the roof entrance caught her eye. It was August. She didn't know why he chose to watch the service from there but she wouldn't fault him for it. She owed him to much. He had taken care of her daughter when she couldn't. She couldn't even fault him for leaving her on her own for awhile. August had always come back when Emma had truly needed him to, and he always got her back on the right path to finding her family. To coming back to her. He must have sensed her staring at him for he turned and looked straight at Snow with a smile on his face. She looked him in the eyes, and over the large distance sent her gratitude to him.

"Thank you." She mouthed. He understood what she had been conveying and simply gave a slight bow, and then turned his attention back to the ceremony. With that did Snow did as well.

". . . _of my life on my own. And then, Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke, and helped me find the rest of my family_." Snow could only look up at Emma and smile, the love she had for her daughter bubbling inside her. " _But just because you learn that you come from true love doesn't mean that you believe that you'll ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have._ "

Emma finished with a smile on her face. Archie went on.

" _Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?_ "

" _I do_."

" _And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?_ "

" _I do_."

" _Then it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife_."

Snow then watched her daughter, her Emma kiss the True Love of her life. And as they danced their first dance as husband and wife she watched them knowing that her lifetime wish had come true, and that no matter what would come, that they would overcome it all together, standing strong, able to outrun the storm, hand in hand for the fight. All the while leaving the past and its scars behind, past the clouds to the stars. All together, their family would always find the sun.

I hope you guys liked it, its my first non-poetry piece of fanfiction ever. My sister helped me by editing this for me. And I really hope that you couldn't tell from the story that I despise Snow at this point. Someday I'd love to extend this story to oneshots on the characters attending the weddings point of view, someday, someday that I don't know when will be. Leave leave me your opinions, but no flames please. Help, not hate. Oh, and Once Upon a Time does not belong to me. It belongs to ABC and Disney.


End file.
